


The Telephone Hour

by writethisway



Series: The Wedding [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, daniel's really bad at keeping his friends up to date, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: "Listen, I got a weird letter from Daniel. Have you heard from him?” Bill asks.“If you’re talking about a wedding invitation, I’m looking at it right now.” Henry says, looking at the crisp white card in his hand.Or the one where Daniel forgets to tell his hospital friends that he's engaged, and Of Course Henry Grahn sends Bill and Hazel Tipton down to skin him good. And to meet the mysterious Peggy Carter.





	The Telephone Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paeonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quo Vadis?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804475) by [Paeonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/pseuds/Paeonia). 



> In which I shamelessly steal @Paeonia's ocs to make my own stuff. 
> 
> Here's the inspiration song, thanks Bye Bye Birdie. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8xc-fmS_RA
> 
> I don't own Marvel because if I did Agent Carter would've gotten 3+ seasons. I don't own Henry, Bill or Hazel either. Those three belong to Paeonia

Henry yawned. It had been a long day at work, and he was pretty tired. He places his briefcase down by the door and slips off his shoes before pouring himself a gin and tonic. He hums “You Two Timed Me Once Too Often” while sorting through his mail. A couple of bills, a few new magazines and a new letter from Daniel. He sits down at the kitchen table and opens Daniel’s letter first. He takes a sip of his drink and grins while reading it. “Daniel’s engaged?! Interesting!” The telephone rings and he places down his drink to pick up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey Henry, it’s Daniel.”

“Hi, Daniel! How are you?” Henry smiles. How long would it take Daniel to talk about Peggy?

“Good. How are things?” Daniel asks.

“Good! Job’s nice. Marketing’s kinda fun.” He shrugs. “Still playing Bridge. You?”

“Job’s been busy, but it’s been good. Still playing bridge, don’t worry. Any opportunities?”

“Daniel Sousa!” He says shocked. “Never would I have guessed that you would be the one asking about opportunities. Why are you talking about those!”

“Cause I can. Well?”

“Yeah, I have a date coming up with a gal named Alice. Sweetheart. She’s my boss’s secretary.”

“You’re joking.”

“She’s sweet!” Henry laughs.

“Uh huh.” He smiles.

“Any opportunities Daniel?”

“Well… did you get my letter?”

“Yeah. What went on with Violet?”

“That went in a different direction than I thought it was going to.”

“And so you met Peggy after?”

“Kinda, she worked with me before I moved to California, but then she moved out after me to help me with work.”

“Wait. Is this the Peggy that turned you down?” Henry said realizing what happened.

“....Yes, it is.”

“So you dated her in California?”

“Yeah.”

“And so you proposed to her, after how long?”

“6 months of dating.”

“And you’re telling me all of this now?”

“Yes I am. Oh! Do you have Tipton’s address?”

“Hold on a minute.” Grahn looks through his address book, thankfully placed on the kitchen counter. “His address is 1256 Page Street, San Francisco. And I accept the honor of being your best man.”

“Perfect! We have to go, but I promise to send explain everything in a letter. Goodnight Henry.”

“Goodnight Daniel. And you better!” Henry laughs and hangs up.

Peggy looks at Daniel as he sets down the phone. “Did he accept?”

“He did.”

“So you’re telling me that you never told your best man that we were dating?”

“It’s been a busy six months.” He shrugs.

“Have you told anyone that I exist?”

“I told Bill and Henry that you’re a wonderful woman and that you shot me down after I asked you out.”

“All right. Grahn was your roommate right?”

“Henry Grahn was my roommate at Thomas England. He’s a swell guy, but he’s kind of an idiot. He lives in Philadelphia now.” He hands her the sheet of paper and sits down.

She takes it and writes it out on an envelope. “And Bill?”

“Bill Tipton, my other best friend at Thomas England. Nice guy, we played bridge together at the hospital. Married Hazel, one of the girls who played with us about a year ago, right after I headed out to Los Angeles. He was the one that made me the elephant you found in my drawer in desk at work.”

“I see.” She puts the invitation on top of the stack and smiles. “That’s the rest of the wedding invitations. We can put them out tomorrow.” “

Perfect.” He kisses the top of her head.

**One week later**

“Holy shit,” Henry murmurs, looking at the paper in his hand. “I gotta make some arrangements.”

He hears his phone ring and picks it up, still looking at the paper. “Hello.”

“Hello, Henry.”

“Bill Tipton! How are you and Hazel? Law school treating you well?”

“We’re both good. Law school is tiring me out, but I got a question for you. I got a weird letter from Daniel. Have you heard from him?”

“If you’re talking about a wedding invitation, I’m looking at it right now.” Henry says, looking at the crisp white card in his hand. “

Are you going to be able to come?”

“I have to. I’m the best man!”

“That’s swell Henry! Hazel and I were thinking about heading down to L. A., say hello to him, and meet Peggy.”

“Nice! Skin him good for me?”

“But why?”

“Cause Daniel Sousa keeps pretty much everything from us and I’m kinda sick of it.”

“I will,” Bill promises. “Anything else?”

“Tell Hazel to talk to Peggy, see what she’s like.”

“Will do.”

“Thanks Bill. Oh! And don’t tell Peggy anything about the hospital. I’m going to include some of the stuff in the hospital in the speech.”

“Will do. And let me guess. It was all Daniel’s fault for what happened there?”

“You got it.” Henry laughs. “See you later Bill.”

“See you later Henry.” He grins and hangs up the phone, turning to Hazel.

“What did Henry say?” Hazel looks up.

“He’s coming to their wedding. How he’s going to pull it off, he’s going to figure out later. Do you want to go see Daniel? Maybe the weekend after next?”

“I’d love to see him again!” He nods. “Good. Let’s start making plans.”

Daniel yawns and brushes his teeth before hearing the phone ring and picking it up. “Hello?”

“Hi Daniel, it’s Bill. You have a girl!” Bill laughs.

Daniel laughs. “I do, I do, and she’s wonderful.”

“We’re off for summer break in two weeks. Wanna meet up in Los Angeles over that weekend?”

“Yes. I’m sure that I can get it cleared.”

“Perfect. See you in two weeks.”

“See you in two.” Bill hangs up.

“Pack your bags Hazel, we’re going to Los Angeles.”

**Two weeks later...**

Daniel and Peggy sit down at the bar. “Ready?” Daniel says.

Peggy nods. “I have some idea of what to expect, so this won’t be too bad,” she teases. Daniel had told her the night before that Bill had been a tanker and had some scars on his face.

Daniel looks up and waves. “Bill! Hazel!”

Bill goes to him and hugs him close. “Daniel! Congratulations!”

Hazel and Peggy both smile at them and shake hands.

Bill lets go of him. “How are you?”

“Couldn’t be better.” Daniel smiles and goes over to hug Hazel. “Hi. It’s so nice to see you again!”

“Hello, Daniel.” Hazel grins.

“And you must be Peggy.” Bill shakes her hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you two as well.” Peggy shakes his hand.

Once everyone’s settled in their seats, Hazel asks, “So Peggy, you’re from England?”

Peggy chuckles. “What gave it away?”

Hazel grins and says, “What brought you to the States?”

“The war actually. I was involved with it, was stationed in America and never left.”

“That’s nice.”

“Well,” Bill says, “I’m afraid I have a confession to make. Henry, Daniel’s old roommate, wants me to skin Daniel good. Because Daniel didn’t tell any of us that he had a girl.” Bill teases.

Daniel sighs. “All right. I give.”

“Surely there must be something you can make up for him?” Peggy wonders.

“I like the way you think,” Hazel excitedly says.

“So how did you all meet, Hazel?” Peggy asks.

“We met at the hospital. Henry, Daniel’s roommate, wanted to learn bridge, so he set up a club for them. A friend of my mom’s wanted me to help them learn. Since Bill had bandages on his hands, I needed to hold his cards at first. We became fast friends, and then two years ago he asked me out, and now here we are.”

“I see.” Peggy nods. “I still want to hear about Henry Grahn. Daniel told me that he was his roommate and that he was pretty interesting.”

“Grahn was the one that got into any real trouble.” Bill chuckles.

“Really? Do tell me more,”

“Well, Grahn was never on time for nose count.” Daniel chuckles.

“Grahn set up the bridge club, with the intent of meeting girls, and he was insufferable when we got together.” Bill smiles at Hazel.

“Couldn’t have been as bad as Rose, our secretary where we work, was when we got together.” Peggy laughs.

“He sent me a letter basically saying, ‘I told you so! It was all my idea so you have to thank me,” Bill says.

Peggy and Daniel laugh while Hazel rolls her eyes and Bill chuckles. “Since we’re all bridge players, maybe we could play a hand after dinner?” Peggy smiles.

“That sounds good Peggy.” Bill nods.

They get their dinner and start eating. Peggy nods. “I’d like that. So, Hazel, how do you like California?”

“I like it. Nothing like Atlantic City though.”

“So you moved out here because of Bill?”

Hazel looks at Bill and nods, “He got into the UC Hastings law program, and he proposed to me right before he left. I moved with him and I now teach at Lowell High School.”

“That’s wonderful Hazel, how long has it been?” Peggy smiles.

“Since we’ve been married? A little over a year now.” Hazel squeezes Bill’s hand.

“So you’re a student?” Peggy says to Bill.

“Yes, but I work part-time as a law clerk and a court runner. I research older cases to see what the actual lawyers can use and I make sure that everything is filed right with the courts.”

“I see.”

“Actually, we have some news for you two.” Bill glances at Hazel.

Peggy and Daniel look at each other and back at Bill and Hazel. “Well?” Daniel asks.

Hazel smiles. “We’re expecting.” Daniel grins widely.

“Congratulations! Grahn owes me 5 bucks now.”

Peggy smiles. “That’s wonderful! When’s the baby due?”

“August. I just found out a few weeks ago.”

“Seriously Daniel! What was the bet?” Bill asks.

“That I would find out first if you guys were in the family way.” He smiles

. Bill sighs and rolls his eyes. “Of course you guys did.”

They finish their meal and head back to the lobby and sit. “So, boys versus girls, or Tiptons vs Sousas or Spouse versus Spouse?” Bill asks.

“Spouse versus Spouse. Just cause I want to learn more about Bill.” Peggy smiles.

After Peggy and Daniel switch seats, Bill deals the cards, and they start playing. They get pretty quiet during the game, occasionally coming up with lies to tell Henry, and Daniel can’t help but look and smile. Who knew that 3 years out of the hospital, he would be meeting up with his old army friends again and playing bridge? There was a different fourth of course, and Hazel wasn’t holding cards for Bill, but it was fun. And a weird clash of familiar and new. He was getting married to Peggy, and Bill and Hazel were expecting. They all had big things coming up and he couldn’t be more excited. They end up finishing the game, with Daniel and Hazel winning.

“Thanks again for everything! It was a pleasure to meet you guys.” Peggy says smiling as they walk out.

“No problem Peggy!” Tipton smiles. “It was great to meet you too.”

“Good. Now, I believe it’s time for us to say goodbye.” Hazel smiles and hugs Daniel.

“Bye guys, I’ll see you soon?” Daniel asks.

“See you in April, if not before.” Tipton nods.

“Probably, we’re having a huge party to celebrate next month.” Daniel grins.

“If we can get the time off.” Hazel smiles.

“Good.” Daniel smiles.

Peggy and Daniel get into their car and wave before seeing them go back inside.

Daniel turns to Peggy and kisses her. “They like you.”

“And I love them.”

Afterward, Bill and Hazel sit down in their hotel room and call Grahn.

“Hello? It’s 2 am so it better be good.” Henry says, yawning.

“Hello, Henry. Just us, letting you know we’ve met her.” Bill says.

“You have! Report?” He sits up and smiles.

“She’s real sweet Henry, you’ll love her,” Hazel says.

“She’s also a bit of a firecracker too.”

“Yes, she is. And the reason he never told you is that he was too busy.” Bill smiles.

“Really?”

“Yeah, that’s all we have for now.” Bill smiles.

“Good. Did you tell Peggy anything about the hospital?”

“Just how Hazel and I met and how insufferable you were when you found out about it.”

“Bill Tipton I swear to-”

“Sorry Henry, Peggy was on to us. Also, Daniel says you lost the bet, so you owe him 5 bucks.” Bill smiles. “Bye Grahn!”

“Bill Tipton!” He yells before hearing the phone click and he sighs.

Soon enough, the phone rings again and he picks it up. “If your name is Bill Tipton I don’t want to hear you.”

Daniel chuckles. “It’s Daniel. You owe me 5 bucks, by the way.”

“They cracked?” Henry smiles. “They did, and they told me first, so five bucks Grahn. Guessing you heard about how Bill told Peggy about you?”

“Yes,” says Grahn, “and I’m mad as hell.”

“Worth it. Besides, we decided to feed them lies anyways.”

“Please tell me where you first met is true? I need this intel for my best man duties!”

“In an office, forced to go to the filing room together? That’s true. But everything else? Maybe, maybe not.”

“Damn you Sousa.”

“Consider this payback.”

“For what?” He sighs.

“Bridge club.” He smirks.

Henry chuckles. “True true. I’m putting that in my best man speech.”

“Goodnight Grahn.”

“Goodnight Sousa.” Henry hangs up and looks at the clock. 2 am, he groans and sighs. He had an idea on how to start, so he takes out a notepad of paper and starts writing. “Peggy, you’re a wonderful woman, who deserves a wonderful husband. And I’m not going to rest until I get to the bottom of what’s gone wrong here….”


End file.
